Angel's Sing On High
by Chauntra
Summary: The murder of the SK Chandris and her lover Stormist and the case that follows their deathes. Includes Notes on chars and territory. RR Welcome *_~ (Rated R for sexual scenes)
1. Default Chapter

Notes

Terrain

The continent where Rafsgal is located is called Dakita. It consists mostly of plains and forest. To the deep south of the continent is Gargantuan Swamp, the homeland of the gargantints. Located deep in the swamp is the portal to the Plane of Death. The swamp is one of the most impossible to cross and so far only four people or so have succeed in reaching the portal.

To the north west of the swamp is the Corrupted Plains. These plains were once endless miles full of splendid rich beauty until the God Gondoaler came down and made the portal in the swamp. His presence corrupted the plains hence their name. Today it is a barren rocky area where fire breathing lizards and steam elementals wander. Lava erupts in some places and it rains burning sulfur. Most people except for the wandering adventurer, stay away from here. There have been reports of people whimpering in the night, the people who were caught in the destruction in the plane and burned slowly and painfully. There have even been reports of skeletons and zombies spawning here in the night.

Following the edge of the Corrupted Plains is the Longfall Mountain Ridge. A treacherous territory of jagged peaks and crevices. Rock men dwell here along with strange cats that can blend themselves into the rock. A road, Longpike Pass, has been established through the peaks and it is guarded by several stations. Merchants and travelers pass quickly through the mountains, staying at night by the guard camps and during the day traveling. Ones who don't make it to stations by the time the sun sets, are most likely not going to be seen again. Ones who survive are usually beaten close to death, in a shock of complete terror, or gone mad.

In the far north of the Corrupted Plains, just within the Rechardo Plains, is the city of the Misty Faeries. It's a place where trade of magical potions and strange items of power can be purchased. Many people take Longpike Pass to get here which is the only reason why the road is kept open.

Beyond the mountains is the Rechardo Plains. The Rechardo Plains are great expanses of long waving golden grass and water holes. Farmers and other families have built homes here and roads are relatively plentiful. There are not many dangers in this area and travelers can travel easily with barely a worry.

To the west of the Rechardo Plains, in the center of the continent is, is Kastor's Forest. Kastor's Forest is the home of Rafsgal, the city of half breeds and mutts. Rafsgal is a great shining city made of marble and stone. It's like a Freeport meets Felwithe. To the near west of Rafsgal is the Whitestone River. The river got its name from the white stones located along the bank and on the bottom of the river. Across the river is the druid and wizard ports. 

Beyond the forest is the plains again. In the far Southwest corner is the portal to the Plane of Misery. Raids and other jaunting are made here often since the Plane is rather easy and easy to get to. 

In the Northwest corner of Dakita is a great beach called the Sand's of Time. A great city of Vah'Shir and some other species dwelled here but was destroyed by unknown causes. The species living along the Vah'Shir is still unknown and no records have been found. The area is rumored to be haunted and strange creatures live beneath the sand. Despite this it is a common place to find groups hunting together for experience or loot. Still a few groups have disappeared within the sand, never to be seen again.

Off to the west of the Sands of Time are Cat's Paw Island. These islands are the home of a small community of fisher men and Vah'Shir. The Vah'Shir are said to be the ones who fled from the city in the Sands of Time but the cats have no memory of living in such a city. The islands are indeed shaped like a cats paw. The main island is the foot and then three islands branch around it, making the three islands toes.

People

Several people mentioned in the story are people from the past. (Stories I will work on later lol..) 

Chauntra Wolfrider: A female half elf ranger who has been named one of the Hero's of Rafsgal. She gave birth to the very first mutt and was married to the great dwarven warrior Kastor. She defeated Mayon Mistmoore with Rechardo Cavaier and became his best friend. She also stopped Gondoaler from destroying Norrath by sacrificeing herself along with Rechardo. She returned to Norrath years later, corrupted and insane from the tortures she has endured while in Gondoaler's home, the Plane of Death. Her daughter was able to save her by placing her soul into a unicorns body. This worked until Chauntra started hearing the voice of Rechardo in her head. She was saved yet again by her daughter going into the Plane of Light and seeing her father, Kastor. Afterwards, Chauntra disappeared from Norrath and the fact of her being a unicorn faded into myth. The rest is mostly provided in the story. Kalladar Sworddancer and a friend of his discovered the unicorn and decided to bring it to Rafsgal. Along the way, the unicorn morphed into a female half elf. She knew nothing of her past and Kalladar named her Laykisou. The King of Rafsgal, being a friend of Kal a bit, allowed her to stay in his palace. The rest will be said in the story.

Kastor Orcryst: Husband to Chauntra Wolfrider and great dwarven warrior. He was killed by Mayon Mistmoore while Chauntra was pregnant and his death is basically the basis for the rest of the stories.

Chantora Wolfleader: Daughter of Chauntra Wolfrider and Kastor Orcryst. She was raised by Aazzamzenla and Trallor along with their daughter, Aaz. She is the very first mutt, one of the few people to ever go to the Plane of Death, and the main founder of Rafsgal. She was married to Ision and had two daughters, Chandara and Chaniel.


	2. The Start

**__**

The Angels Sing On High

~Unknown~

He hated them. That was the simple truth. Hated them with every breath and every fiber in his body. His eyes glowed with the rage of being forgotten, left behind, thrown aside like a wet leaf. How could they forget _him?_ Him of all people. 

Whatever reason they had...it was not good enough for him. He knew though...he would have his revenge...no matter the cost.

~Rafsgal~

The word Rafsgal means "Different" in an old fairy language. And the city itself lived very well up to its name. Made mainly of brick and marble, the city was elegant and homely at all the same time. It's big red shops and large gleaming market attracted many a trader and it was slowly out pacing Freeport as far as trade went. 

In the center of the city was the palace, made of marble and trimmed with gold. Spires rose up to the sky and it stood as a symbol of peace and truce. It's great wide staircases were open to most people and the Court was always willing to listen to a man or woman and help them in any way possible despite their race.

Around the outskirts of the city was the houses for creatures should they decide to settle there. Currently the house market was tied up. Too many people wanted to buy and the houses were built very carefully as to not overcrowd. The houses themselves were usually small and comfortable. Many just referred to them as cottages. Bigger houses could be purchased farther out, more into the woods. There was even a shorter supply of them and whenever one went up for sale there were usually about forty or more looking to buy.

Despite the huge backup, people still kept trying. The Board of Housing was always trying to get more free land to build in but the King of Rafsgal, Sir Tritan, rarely gave out more land to house building. When asked why he always replied,

"I do not want Rafsgal to be another Freeport."

Setting up shop in Rafsgal was almost the same. The market only allowed ship keepers to stay there for two weeks. Setting up in the market was completely free but limited unless a Celebration was going on. Permanent shops on streets had to be paid for monthly. Prices were low but you had to have a large stock of goods in order to be there. It was also known that some shop owners rented out their upstairs storage areas and basements to people looking to live in Rafsgal but unable to reserve a house. The Board of Freetrade and Housing was still debating whether or not this was legal but so far no one had been punished for it.

The justice system in Rafsgal was run by the Board of Security. This consisted of six individuals who had been elected by the common people. If a person was convicted of a crime, they were sent to the Board with a group of witnesses, lawyers, and defendants. If convicted they were given a sentence, if innocent they were let go. The Board of Security also ran the Royal Guards and Town Watchers. 

Laws were few in Rafsgal. Mostly they consisted of the mistreatment of another individual and the acts of stealing, murder, rape, etc. One of the strongest and most up kept laws though was the law no other would discriminate against another due to race. There was to be no battles in Rafsgal over the difference of which god someone worshipped or where they had been born or raised. Marketers and homeowners were especially expected to abide by this rule and if should ever a wanderer break this rule they would be punished and banished from Rafsgal as soon as possible.

Rafsgal was no ordinary city as far as people went. Most half breeds and mutts lives there. It was the only place they were safe from the ridicule and insults that they received at other cities.

And this is the way Rafsgal was...and always would be.

~Palace Ision, Board of Security~

Deebo Damour chewed boredly on his quill as he scanned over the reports. Two stealing's and one bar brawl. Boring and old arguments.

He leaned back in his cushioned chair with a sigh. What was the point of having a security system when there was never any crime? Raising a white eyebrow, he regarded the female human in front of him. She was scowling and had the faint tracings of a hang over on her face. 

__

Odd. Usually women stay out of brawls.

Deebo's eyes went to the other. It was a female dwarf who looked about ready to fly into a rage. Deebo almost laughed. Dwarves always got mad when they got in trouble for their rude behavior after downing too many beers.

He reached out and pounded the gavel once.

"The Board of Security is ready to hear the trial between Moayelan Lutesinger and Rudenya Orcslayer. In our report it is Lady Lutesinger pressing the charges - convicting Lady Orcslayer of starting an argument with her and striking the first blow in the Redhawk's Inn. How do you plead Lady Orcslayer?"

"Not guilty." snarled the dwarf with a hateful glance at the human.

"Very well. We will bring up the first witness."

Deebo nodded to Rudenya's lawyer who motioned to a person from within the witness' sitting in the benches behind them.

"Master Damour this is Lady Thurnom, the owner of the Redhawk's Inn." explained the lawyer.

The witness, a female iksar, took her seat at the stand and Deebo got ready for a long and pointless debate.

The trial lasted for three hours. Deebo waited as all witnesses were called up and he was not surprised when each and every one pointed the finger at Rudenya Orcslayer. The council members of the Board of Security sentenced her to paying 1k to Lady Lutesinger as punishment. The dwarf had paid the human then stormed out in a fury, most likely to get drunk. That all wrapped up, Deebo stood up from his chair and tied his robe more closely around him. It was 7 at night and he was tired.

A chuckle sounded from beside him.

"Off to the little lady eh?" 

Deebo grinned at the wood elf sitting in the chair beside him. Lithe and graceful was Barking Uptrees, the old wood elf druid who had spent most of his life in Rafsgal.

"As always. She adds at least some excitement and joy to my day."

Barking chuckled once again.

"I can remember when Ulaha and I used to be young enough to do that sort of thing. Too old now."

A flicker of Barking's wife fluttered through Deebo's mind. Ulaha was a sweet thing but odd as well. She was a mutt. A crossbreed between human, iksar, and gnome. She was truly a very rare person.

Deebo clamped a hand over Barking's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, bro. And you guys as well." he added to the other council members.

A chorus of Good-nights and See ya tomorrow followed Deebo out of the palace. He walked through the white marble halls down the stairs and into the outside. It was a cool night and he breathed in the fresh air.

__

I really should take a day off sometime. Spend some time outside...Kyarrah hates being cooped up so much. Poor girl.

The street was bathed in a peaceful serene glow of moonlight and star sparkles. Crystal lamp posts shed soft light on the stones and a horse drawn carriage walked slowly along, the passengers inside whispering quietly about the splendor of the city.

Deebo smiled. Rafsgal was a place to be proud of. 

Pulling his robe collar higher, he went to the sidewalk and started out for home.


	3. Moving Along

~Unknown~

Hate raged through him once again. The thought's tracing through his head contained only them. He did not sleep, rarely ate. His anger drove him to break all the great gifts he had been given.

They would pay. Oh they would pay dearly.

His house was in shambles. All the maids and house keepers had been fired. Only his right hand men remained. They stood, cold dark and silent by the crystal glass doors, always watching but never appearing to be seeing. They never answered him when he raged at them, flinging questions at them that they did not understand.

Revenge though...he needed it like the air he breathed. He hated them so. Moving about he seated himself near the fireplace. He threw a piece of furniture into the blazing flames. Eyes sparkling he began to plan.

~Outskirts of Rafsgal, Housing Area~

At 7:30 Deebo reached his home. It was a big two story house, a house that had taken a long time for him to get. He stood on the lawn for a while, staring up at it and admiring it. Pride filled him as he remembered all he had gone through to get it, how far he and his wonderful wife had come from their old days of traveling around Norrath battling monsters.

Now a day's he allowed other's to keep the monsters at bay. He had a duty to fulfill.

The house was large and white with a brown roof and trimming. Square windows shown comfortable light from inside, allowing the light to spill upon the cool grass. The door was a wooden mahogany cut with a tree cut out of it. Deebo had requested the door for Kyarrah.

Striding up the lawn, Deebo softly padded inside. The crisp night air was replaced by warmth and light as he closed the door. 

Inside the house was white walled with a soft brown coach and two chairs. In between them all was a small oval wooden table and underneath all that was a rug of brown and red designs. To Deebo's left against the wall was the staircase leading upstairs.

Whistling a tune, Deebo went to the coach and removed his robe. Rubbing his hands together he headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty large with rows of brown cabinets against the wall and underneath the gray marble counters. A plate of food was sitting there and Deebo guesses it was for him. Where was Kyarrah though?

Furrowing his brow, he moved out of the kitchen and headed to the back of the house. He found her inside the room where they held the plants. She was on her knees on the floor, palms faced out to a plant. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Deebo watched as the plant raised up from it's wilted position then fell. Kyarrah sighed disappointedly.

"You almost had it that time, honey."

She jumped a bit as she whirled around to face him.

"Deebo!"

She leapt up and dashed over to him. He opened his arms to her and she pressed against him, snuggling against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, content to hold her in his arms.

"So how did work go?"

"Same old same old. Had two trials on thievery and one on a bar brawl. Surprising thing was it was between two women. You know anything about the Redhawk Inn?"

She shook her head.

"I bet Callandra would though. Fumarin and her love going to bars."

Deebo frowned.

"If you can talk to her. I'm wondering if the Redhawk Inn might be a woman's only bar."

Kyarrah looked up at him. 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No really just curiosity on my part." He replied with a smirk.

Kyarrah laughed and leaned against him again.

"I wish you were home more." she murmured.

Deebo felt the sharp pain of guilt stab through him. They had been married only five months now and most of the time Deebo was at the office leaving Kyarrah home alone. He suspected that she went out to help guild mates but he knew she missed him. He did wish there was some way he could be with her all the time but he couldn't just drop out of his job. 

"I know, baby. I'm sorry but you know I can't stop going to work. I promise though this Sunday we'll do something together. Ok?"

She shrugged.

"I suppose."

He kissed the top of her head again.

"Good. Now I'm going to go eat. I'm famished."

Kyarrah giggled and looked up at him again, large brown doe eyes shining. Tilting his head down, Deebo stole a soft kiss then headed back to the kitchen.

~Palace Ision, Royal Quarters~

King Tritan Honoursword shuffled through the many papers on his desk. It was 11 p.m. and he still wasn't finished signing the treaty between the Kobold City with the rest of the cities in the Great Pact. 

The Great Pact had been created about 80 or so years ago by Chantora Wolfleader, Luthar, Gravebone Burner, and Elyshi Poisoncreeper. It was a treaty between good and evil cities alike agreeing to no longer kill each other on sight or KOS as many people referred to it. The treaty had begun with Freeport and Neriak then the other cities had slowly followed. Now even the Kobolds, Brownies, and Giants were starting to show interest in it. 

Tritan had been very surprised when he had been informed by Lord Ursine Hacktine of Freeport that the Kobolds had requested to become part of the treaty. Tritan wondered what the Kobolds could give to the treaty trade wise but he knew Kobolds owned quite a bit of land near Ak'anon so it was a good advantage for the gnomes. 

Reading over the treaty, Tritan noticed that all but Erudin and Cabilis had agreed to the treaty. Erudin was no surprise considering they had been at war with the Kobolds for countless years and Cabilis rarely agreed to anything. Most likely a represent Kobold would be sent there to talk with the Council's. Tritan wondered briefly if he should send a spokesman.

Glancing at the clock, he ran a hand over his brow. It wasn't easy being King...

As he scrolled his signature over the document and stamped the symbol of Rafsgal (A female half elf ranger and a male high elf paladin standing next to each other with a forest and mountains in the background) his mind wandered once again back to what he had wondered so many times.

The strange half elf named Laykisou and Kalladar Sworddancer. Had Laykisou really been _the _Chauntra Wolfrider? It didn't seem possible that she had been here in his palace, eating his meals, sharing conversations with him. But had she been Chauntra Wolfrider? Or was she really just some crazy half elf pretending to be her? And if it was her why she hadn't remembered her past at all? It wasn't easy to forget all the things Chauntra had had to endure.

Tritan was very curious about the Plane of Death but even if it had been Chauntra Wolfrider with a memory it was written in the records that she had refused to tell anyone but her daughter about her times there. Chantora had not revealed anything either when she had gone up there.

Tritan rubbed his chin. The records had said little about Chauntra when she went into the Plane. The little bits afterwards mostly dealt with her daughter and her voyage to make half breeds and mutts accepted through out Norrath. Chantora had been one of the original creators of Rafsgal as well as Gravebone and Elyshi.

Tritan owed a lot to them.

His eyes scanned over the rest of the papers. All the Boards reported weekly as to what they had passed so on so forth. The Board of Housing was requesting more land again. Tritan hated giving away more wood land just to cut it down and build on it. Not only was it costly, called for a lot of manual labor, time consuming, but mostly he hated cutting down all those trees. He might not be a druid or a ranger but he still enjoyed the outdoors quite a bit.

He started reading over the reports but after a minute his mind wandered.

Where was Kalladar Sworddancer? He had been sentenced to death by the Qeynos leader for Chauntra's death although he had not struck a blow against her. Before the sentencing had been carried out though, Kalladar had disappeared somehow and had never been seen since. A few searches had gone out for him but nobody could really prove it was Chauntra so eventually the matter had dropped. That had been about a year ago now.

Kalladar was obviously in hiding but where? Not Rafsgal, Tritan was sure. Chauntra was a city hero. If anyone suspected Kalladar had anything to do with her death then he would of been arrested right away. Although how he would be judged confused Tritan. He had already been found guilty in Qeynos but since he was on Rafsgal soil...Tritan guessed that he would of been sent back to Qeynos to carry out his sentence since they were all in the Great Pact.

With a shake of his head Tritan brought himself back to the present. He was thinking way to much about things that were done and over with.

Rising he placed the papers into a drawer then stretched. It was late and a King needed to have a cool and orderly head all the time. He needed his rest.

~Somewhere in Faydwer~

The forests of Faydwer were quiet today. Not a bird singed, not a bee buzzed, not a breeze stirred the leaves. It was very quiet. Too quiet.

A crouching figure moved slowly and stealthily through the bush, barefoot feet landing softly upon the forest floor. Not a twig snapped under the weight. Turning slightly, the figure moved to it's right, eyes locking on to something. The figure was wearing a loin cloth and a chest piece. In it's hand a spear was clutched loosely but ready to fly at any moment. 

A stirring in the brush. The figure froze with one foot up. Slowly an eye peered around. An unsuspecting deer had drawn near until it was but 3 feet behind the hunter. 

Fast as lightening the figure whirled, flinging the spear at the same time. The deer tried to dash away and even though she was swift, the hunter was swifter. The spear buried itself into its ribcage and it fell with a shrill whine. In a second the hunter was upon it, slicing the throat skillfully and putting the animal out of its pain.

Standing up to it's full height, the hunter wiped the blood off the blade onto the grass and carefully removed the spear. Grinning, the hunter lifted the deer to it's shoulder. With a toss of head, it started off towards home.

~Somewhere in Faydwer~

Larzuk Mooncaster stepped out the front door of his small house when he heard the sound of feet trampling through the woods. He waited patiently, tail twitching idly, as his wife moved closer to the house. In moments she appeared from the mist of the woods, smiling with a deer carcass over her shoulders.

"You won't believe how I caught it!" she exclaimed.

She walked all the way up to the house and slung the body onto a skinning board.

"I was standing there about to go after a turkey when I heard this rattling behind me. I turned and this pretty little thing was standing there like a fool!"

Larzuk chuckled.

"You always were the lucky hunter."

She beamed at him.

"Tunare blesses me quite a bit I suppose. I'm always grateful for it."

Larzuk took the skinning knife into his hand and placed it near the stomach area of the deer.

"So am I."

He began skinning the deer as she slipped inside. She came back out about 10 minutes later rubbing a wash clothe over her hands. 

Larzuk already had most of the deer cleaned up. His pet skeleton, Jober, seemed to be getting excited over the scent of blood. He was dashing back and forth madly. Larzuk paid him no mind and Kittyrana watched him with an amused look on her pretty face. She always felt safer with him guarding her home. She knew he would fight to the death for Larzuk and that brought some comfort to her.

She moved beside her husband and started cleaning the skinning instruments with the wash cloth. Larzuk removed the body and took it inside to cook. Jober watched with its sightless eyes then followed inside. Kittyrana continued cleaning the skinning table, scrubbing off some of the blood so it wasn't so stained. The smell of meat cooking drifted to her nostrils and her mouth watered. She walked back inside the house and into the kitchen where Larzuk was making stew. 

"Hmm smells good." she commented, leaning on the doorframe.

"Aye." Larzuk agreed.

"Mind doing me a favor?" he asked.

"What you need?"

"Forage up some berries if you can. We're all out."

Kittyrana nodded and traveled outside. She began scouting the forest floor, using her wood elf and ranger abilities to track the berries.

It was nice living in the woods. Kittyrana had always been annoyed by Kelethin and all the people there. She hated cities period and preferred the wild outdoors. When Larzuk has asked if she would like to live in the woods since she seemed unhappy in Rafsgal, Kittyrana could not of been happier. She hadn't hated Rafsgal. It was a very nice city but she simply did not feel right in any city. She supposed it was her ranger blood.

Larzuk although a necromancer enjoyed the outdoors as well. They never had to go to the city or very rarely and then Kittyrana always went. She knew Larzuk always got stared at when he went shopping. Many of the guards bothered him but never killed him due to the Great Pact. Larzuk had had his share of beatings from them until he had simply flat out refused to go back. So now Kittyrana always went whenever they dearly needed something. Luckily though Larzuk and her both had forage so food was no problem. Her tracking abilities also made her a very efficient hunter.

Kittyrana had never been happier. Living in the place she wanted with the man she loved. It was like a dream come true...

~Unknown~

How could he get them away? How could he get them to a place where they would not be seen?...Where?....There had to be somewhere...someway...Sparks of hatred...Rage...

Burning fire...revenge...

~Outside of Rafsgal, Housing Area~

Deebo pulled aside the curtain as he looked out at the new day. It was gorgeous outside. 

__

I can't believe I have to go into work.

Kyarrah came into the living room. She placed a bowl full of just cut flowers and looked at the back of her husband. He was standing staring out the window in deep thought.

Watching him filled her with love. He was so handsome and good. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. He cocked his head towards her then hummed low in his throat.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How beautiful it is outside. And why I have to spend it listening to some fools getting mad over silly things. I'd much rather spend a beautiful day with my beautiful wood elf druidess wife."

"I love you." she whispered. 

Her face was pressed tightly against his back and her arms tightened around him. He loosened her grip and turned to face her. He brought her into his embrace and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too baby. I'm so sorry I have to be gone all the time...I wish there was something I could say..."

"I understand your duty to Rafsgal, Deebo."

"I'm glad."

He looked at the clock. He was late. Frowning, he looked down at the red hair upon his chest. Making up his mind, he lifted her into his arms. 

"Deebo!" she gasped, surprised.

"Hush."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He moved to the stairs. Now Kyarrah was really confused.

"You'll be late."

"I'm taking a sick day."

"What?"

He kissed her then, long and hard and possessive.

"Shhh." he said to her, his eyes half closed.

Kyarrah stared at him. He had never done this before. She grinned. She liked it though.

Twining her arms about his neck, she snuggled closer to him as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"You should have more sick days."

~Ision Palace, Board of Security~

At 7:30 Barking started getting worried. Deebo had never been this late before. Actually Barking could never remember a time he had been late. The other Board members looked uneasily at the clock and the cases that had been laid in front of Deebo's desk.

"Maybe someone should go look for him..." one member suggested.

Murmurings of approval followed but no one volunteered to go.

Barking sighed.

"Chloe go inform King Tritan...if he does not show by then, we'll just have to do the cases without him." he instructed.

Chloe got up and left the room quietly. The other board members shifted nervously in their seats. What ever would the King say?


	4. Chandris and Stormist

~Palace Ision, Royal Chamber~

"Deebo Damour didn't show up for work?" Tritan asked with a raised eye brow.

"No King. Not even a note or anything. We do not know where he is." Chloe answered.

"Did you check his house?"

"No King."

"Why did you come here then? Check his house. Maybe he over slept."

Chloe bowed.

"I will go do that King."

She scuttled out of the chamber and Tritan shook his head at this nonsense.

"Not very hard...if he's not at work check his house."

Tritan's wife giggled in the throne next to his.

"I never did find the Board's all that smart."

~Palace Ision Garden's~

A harp was playing, sweet and wonderful. A voice sang along with it, sounding like the voice of an angel. The Garden itself was like an Eden. A small rock path twisted through it. Bright flowers and great big green bushes and trees made it colorful and shaded. A fountain located at the center was in the design of a half elf and high elf standing back to back with swords drawn and ready to battle. Water squirted up between them, soaking them in fine spray. Around the fountain was stone benches and a grape vine canopy.

Under the canopy on a stone bench sat a voluptuous dark elf gowned in a white loose garb that showed her fine legs and arms. Her white hair was brushed back with a large purple flower that matched her eyes behind one ear. Slim hands with finely crafted fingernails stroked the strings of the harp. Her full rosy lips sung the notes greatly, her eyes half closed as she allowed the music to flow over her.

Laying on the bench next to her was an iksar. He was chewing on a reed and his tail hung over the side of the bench, swaying slowly and lazily. His olive eyes stared up at the clouds and his arms were crossed behind his head. His head was mostly gray with a bit of white under his chin and along his snout. His legs were crossed near his ankles and he seemed as relaxed as ever.

The dark elf finished the song then leaned back with a puff.

"Last time I attempt that piece."

She leaned back against the Iksar's side. He turned over onto his side so she was laying against his stomach instead. He wrapped his scaly arms around her and placed his head in her lap.

"You did it wonderfully."

She stroked the top of his head with her delicate fingertips.

"Maybe. But it's hard. I need to get better before I try it again."

"Practice later."

He bit her softly on her side and pulled her harder against him. She laughed.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

Her eyelids drooped.

"Not at all."

~Palace Ision~

The dark elf and iksar moved through the halls of the palace, hand in hand. They admired a few of the paintings and the designs carved into the marble and painted on the walls.

"You do know who the Palace is named after right?" asked the dark elf.

"Chantora's husband?"

She nodded.

"She built Rafsgal for all the half breeds and mutts like her. She made her mother and Rechardo Cavaier the city hero's. Then she built the Palace in honor of her husband. I forgot what she did in honor of her children."

"For Chandara she made the library of healing. For Chaniel I think she made the tree grove. I do remember all that."

He grinned.

The dark elf shook her head in wonder.

"It really does seem like a long time ago but it wasn't. Only about 80-90 years perhaps."

The iksar rounded a corner and they headed down a hall with long carpets hanging from the rafters. The dark elf studied the carpets and discovered they were in the Halls of Hero's. They stopped and went over them. Aazzamzenla Legionair, Trallor Legionair, Aaz Van'dre, Tamour, Ruindar, Periah Skullcrusher, Perish Souldrestroyer, Sangori Sanspeur, Tinkdechant, and others. Near the end of the hall they found the most important ones. Chauntra Wolfrider was in the center and to one side of her was Rechardo Xavier and the other Kastor Orcryst.

"She loved him till the end. Even after all those years she still loved him. How long did she live before she joined him?" asked the dark elf, referring to Chauntra and Kastor.

"Well she was 24 when he died...Chantora was 34 when Chauntra supposedly returned. Add 80 to 34."

"113 years."

"She loved him for 113 years."

"It's amazing really. How someone could love someone who was gone for so long."

"What if I died?"

"HAH! That won't happen. I'll protect you."

A mischievous grin flashed across her face and the iksar returned it.

"You couldn't even protect yourself without me."

"Wanna bet? I could solo easy without you. I just kept you with me for the humor."

"You know you love me, woman."

"Hardly. You annoy me beyond imagining."

He frowned.

"You weren't saying that 15 minutes ago..."

If her skin hadn't been blue, he would of seen her blush. Recovering her composure, she grimaced.

"I was only pretending to enjoy myself."

"I'll try harder next time."

"You're not man enough."

"Shall I prove how manly I am? Now?"

"In here?"

He shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me."

She backed away from him.

"No way. This is the Hero's Hall. Not a garden."

He advanced on her.

"So what?"

"So we could get in really big trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name."

"You don't even _have _a middle name."

He pounced at her but swiftly she dodged. With a shout of glee she dashed down the hall, the iksar in her wake. They rampaged down the halls, through the castle, not knowing where they going but not really caring either. It was only until she turned a corner and bumped right into someone that the chase ended. 

The impact from the other person sent her reeling. Before she could fall, she felt scaly arms press against her back as the pursuing iksar lifted her.

"Whoa Miss! What do you think you were up to careening around here like that?"

She opened her eyes to see a human male standing before. On top of his head was a crown.

"King Tritan!" she cried joyfully.

He leaned in closer to see.

"Chandris! Why you pretty little thing what are you doing here?"

She pushed herself up and embraced the King. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet and almost squeezing the life out of her. He placed her on her feet then spotted the iksar.

"Stormist! HAHA you're both here!"

Stormist was crushed next in the big man's grip and he started to turn the same shade of blue as his wife.

"I can't believe you both are here! Well actually that's a stupid comment considering you two are _always _together." said the King with a hearty laugh.

"Aye I can't seem to get rid of him." Chandris agreed, fluttering her eyelashes and leaning against her lover.

"Blah shoosh you." the iksar responded, sliding his arm around her waist.

King Tritan smiled hugely. 

"We'll have to celebrate! It's not everyday I have Chandris Moonseclipse and Stormist Overcast in my halls. How bout we have a big surprise city dance and dinner?" 

Stormist was about to refuse but Chandris beat him to it.

"Dancing? Why of course we'd love that! I haven't gone to a party in a long while I have to admit though. Not really many thing's you get invited to when you get old." she answered with a sad smile.

"Ah don't worry old gal. We'll fix you up a dance you won't forget."

Stormist mumbled under his breath. He hated dancing. Chandris elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow!"

He glared at her and she kissed him on his scaly lips. Mentally he cursed her as he nipped her lips with his sharp teeth.

"I'll inform the Boards of Events and Holidays. We got a special occasion tonight."

"That'll be great Tritan." Chandris said smiling.

"Oh it will!"

The King gave them each a slap on the back. 

"I'll see you two in a bit. I've got some work to do." 

He strode off and Stormist looked down at his wife.

"Curse you."

She smiled sweetly.

"Soo what you wanna do now?"

He tilted his side to the side as he continued looking at her.

"I dunno. What you wanna do hun?"

"I dunno that's why I asked you. Guess we could go take out some BW giants if Aweiili is willing to come pick us up. If not I guess we could sell here for a bit. I still have that Ry'Gorr armor in the bank ya know."

"How much that sell for?"

"Can go for 1k. Selling for 800 though."

"Let's do BW."

"Good choice."

~Somewhere in Faydwer~

Larzuk yawned in the afternoon as he lay naked on his back in the lake. The water clear as glass washed over his soft scales. 

Larzuk was a very odd looking man. Half dark elf, half iksar- he stature was one of an iksar for the most part. He was smaller by about a head on most Iksar's. His scales were softer and were a dark bluish-gray. His tail was also shorter then other Iksar's and his palms were flesh instead of scale. Purple eyes instead of the normal red and green but the thing that set him apart the most was that he had hair. Sprouting from his scalp, straight thin white locks cut short and out of the way. They were about as long as almost to his ear but he brushed them back and they usually stayed like that. He did have talons but they weren't as strong as his father's or any other Iksar's were.

He turned over in the water, stretching out on his side and allowing the sun to warm him. There was nothing better then just lying there in the water, completely at peace. He had never been so happy in his entire life. All the pain he had suffered in his childhood faded away until it seemed but a dream. All the emotional scars he had suffered, had finally healed and all under the gentle and tender touch of Kittyrana Fletcher.

The first day they had met he had though she was beautiful. They had been brought together on a quest to get the Arrow of Flight. They had spent weeks together in the woods searching for the brownie that carried it. In that time Larzuk's feeling for her blossomed from friendship into love. She was the first person who hadn't ridiculed or gave him strange looks about his blood lineage. She had been curious over it but never pried on which he had no wish to reveal. They used to stay up most of the night talking and every day they searched for the brownie, working together magnifenctly. When they finally found the brownie and retrieved the arrow, Larzuk planned to return to Rafsgal, returning to the lonely and dismal life from before, but out of no where Kittyrana had timidly asked him if he'd like to do another quest with her. Surprised and delighted, he had agreed.

For months afterwards they did quests together. The first day they had kissed had been paradise. The day he finally got up enough courage to propose to her, and actually have her say Yes was heaven. The day they first made love...there was no words to describe it. He could still remember it as though it had been yesterday. He treasured the memories, keeping the good ones at the surface and keeping the bad ones buried deep within. Kittyrana and him had never argued. There were no bad memories of her.

Sitting up Larzuk was about to reach for his clothes when he discovered them gone. Confused, he twisted about when suddenly something landed in the water beside him. Yelping he rolled to the side and leapt to his feet. He was shocked when he beheld a naked Kittyrana holding onto his clothes and standing calf deep in the lake.

"You scared the living Cazic out of me!"

She giggled and headed towards him.

"Never leave clothes on the shore where Kitty can get them hmm? I'll have to remember that one. And never be surprised when something jumps on you while you're trying to bathe-"

Her hands pressed against his lips, silencing him.

"Shut up." she said with a playful smile.

It was then that he finally took in her entire appearance. His eyes lit up with the fires of desire. So quickly and he wanted her, needed her. 

He grabbed her and crushed her close, slanting his mouth over hers while tossing the clothes back onto shore. His hands cupped her buttocks and lifted her up against him, allowing her to feel his desire against her thigh. Her arms snaked around his neck, her mouth delving into his, her legs rubbing against his. 

He backed up then slowly slid to the ground. He lay on his back and pulled her over him. He usually preferred the top but he wasn't about to crush her in the water. She rose over him and began to lower herself onto him, inch by agonizing inch. Larzuk gritted his teeth. Seizing her hips with his hands, he forced her down and thrusted up with his hips at the same time. With a gasp she leaned back as the sensations flooded through her. She had not expected that. Still forcing her down with his hands at her hips, Larzuk thrusted faster into her body. Rocking forward, Kittyrana leaned over and crushed her lips to his while at the same time thrusting backward with her hips. They moved together as a single being. Not on caress, not one thrust, not one push, not one moan or gasp of pleasure was wrong. Everything was perfect and better then Larzuk ever dreamed what love would be like. 

He dwelled inside her for about 10 minutes when he felt the pressure building up to an extreme. Gripping her hips so tight his talons dug painfully into her flesh, he pushed her down and thrusted once more with all his strength. His seed spilled into her and she leaned far back until her hair brushed the water as she shuddered. 

His head fell back into the water, his breathing fast and his flesh burning. Kittyrana straightened over him. She rolled off and cuddled next to his side in the water. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as he ran talons through her hair.

"Love you." he whispered into her ear. 

She snuggled closer against him and smiled in blissful joy.

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

"Oh it is."

"I doubt it."

"Oh yeah?"

She started tickling him and he gasped.

"No! For the love of Cazic-Thule no!"

She only laughed and continued tickling him until he grabbed her and pushed her back down into the water. He straddled her waist and held her wrists clenched under her hands.

"You, Lady Mooncast are getting to big for your britches."

"I don't wear britches!" she said laughing as the words Lady Mooncast filled her like warm jelly.

He eyed her critically.

"Actually...at this moment you don't appear to be wearing anything."

"If you _just _noticed that's pretty sad, dear."

He growled and once more invaded her mouth. He moved over her then, determined to take her again whether she was pressed into the water or not. Kittyrana though, complained not once.

~Somewhere in Faydwer~

Kittyrana lay on the chest of her love, listening to the sounds of his heart beats as he slept. He was totally exhausted after today. They had not made love like that in a long while. Twice in such a short time at the lake then once again when they were getting ready for bed. Truly Kittyrana enjoyed it thoroughly. She had to admit his covering of scales on secret places made it greatly more enjoyable for her. She had never told him such a thing though, not sure how he would react to it.

She glanced out the window wondering about another certain man out there right nearby. She wondered if he was ok.. She had not seen him in a long while. He had been keeping to himself for the most part, trying to deal with his loss and also with the punishment he would of had to suffer. 

Kittyrana closed her eyes. She rubbed her hand over her belly, just once, then drifted to sleep.


End file.
